


The Dawn Will Come

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Liberdades criativas serão tomadas. lol Primeira fanfic de Dragon Age.Inquisidor:http://i.imgur.com/N7tGtgc.jpg





	1. Refúgio

**Author's Note:**

> Liberdades criativas serão tomadas. lol Primeira fanfic de Dragon Age.
> 
> Inquisidor:  
> http://i.imgur.com/N7tGtgc.jpg

Aquela era apenas uma pequena pausa entre os muitos afazeres do Arauto de Andraste, porque até mesmo alguém enviado pelos céus precisa de um descanso antes de continuar a salvar o mundo dos demônios vindos do Imaterial. O tempo dele em Refúgio nunca era longo, havia muito o que fazer lá fora, e mesmo assim ele provavelmente descansava menos do que seria apropriado, ocupado demais em saber se havia qualquer novidade, qualquer novo problema a ser resolvido.

Não era incomum vê-lo sentado com Solas, tomando uma bebida quente enquanto os dois conversavam aos sussurros sobre o Imaterial e os muitos conhecimentos que o apóstata tinha sobre o assunto. O Arauto parecia sempre ávido por mais informações sobre isso, tentando entender o que exatamente estavam enfrentando. Os dois sempre pareciam tão absortos na conversa que não percebiam que eram observados a uma curta distância. Dorian estava de braços cruzados, encostado na parede de madeira da casinha mais próxima, onde costumava ficar. Tremendo um pouco em suas vestes elegantes, mas impróprias para o clima do sul, o Tevinterano não tirava os olhos da dupla.

Dorian não sabia se aquela proximidade toda era porque os dois eram elfos. Não via muitos deles em Refúgio, a maioria preferia esconder as orelhas, e ele nunca tinha realmente parado pra procurar mais deles, então parecia fazer sentido que os dois, sendo da mesma espécie, tivessem muito a conversar e sentissem segurança na presença um do outro. Mas as vezes ele tinha a impressão que podia ser alguma coisa mais. Talvez por causa dos sorrisos do Arauto, da forma como a ponta das orelhas de Solas ganhava cor com algumas coisas que o outro dizia.

Particularmente Dorian não entendia o que havia de tão interessante no apóstata. Não achava que Solas fosse particularmente atraente... Pelo contrário, algo no outro o deixava nervoso, mesmo sem qualquer motivo especifico para isso. O Tevinterano sabia que talvez isso fosse apenas implicância, não seria a primeira vez...

Principalmente quando alguns diriam que o Arauto também não era dono de uma beleza convencional. Lavellan era pálido demais, como se não estivesse muito acostumado com a luz do sol, o que normalmente não era algo atrativo para Dorian; sempre gostara das peles tingidas pelo sol do Norte. Todos os sulistas pareciam pálidos pra ele, mas Lavellan parecia ter exagerado na dose. Se alguém dissesse ao mago que o elfo era alérgico a sol ele provavelmente acreditaria.

Os cabelos negros passavam um pouco dos ombros, e embora fossem bem cuidados o lado direito constantemente ocultava o rosto do elfo, e não parecia que Lavellan tinha qualquer problema com esse fato. Parecia contente em esconder-se por trás do véu negro e brilhante, o que acabava gerando certa curiosidade em Dorian. Havia algo ali para esconder ou ele simplesmente estava contente em entrar no campo de batalha com um dos olhos escondido no cabelo?

Dorian não tinha nenhuma opinião especifica sobre os _Vallaslin_ na maioria dos elfos, mas em Lavellan ele agradecia a existência de tal coisa, visto que o elfo não tinha sobrancelhas. De alguma forma as linhas verdes na testa e no nariz pareciam quase fazê-lo esquecer desse fato. E embora não pudesse ver o rosto dele por completo por causa do (maldito) cabelo, o formato oval parecia agradável aos olhos, principalmente combinado com a maçã do rosto alta.

O mago demorou um instante a perceber que Lavellan se despedia de Solas e se levantava, andando em sua direção, o olho verde bem atento, os cílios consideravelmente longos, o delineador negro parecendo destacar ainda mais aquela coloração intensa, tão semelhante a tenebrosa cor da brecha no céu. Dorian respirou fundo por um instante e armou-se com um de seus melhores sorrisos, desencostando-se da madeira,  aguardando que ele estivesse perto o bastante.

— Dorian. Como está?

O sorriso do elfo era mais discreto, Lavellan parecia mais contido em relação as suas expressões quando estava com qualquer outra pessoa além de Solas, embora talvez só Dorian percebesse esse fato.

— Não poderia estar melhor agora que tenho a honra de conversar com você. — Um pouco de drama adicionado as palavras, o leve sarcasmo no sorriso, era tudo que precisava para arrancar um riso baixo e discreto do mais baixo. — Em que posso lhe ser útil dessa vez?

Não era a primeira vez que conversavam desde os acontecimentos na aldeia da Rocha Vermelha, na verdade isso parecia acontecer quase todas as vezes que o elfo tinha de ir até ali para falar com Solas ou melhorar suas poções e trazer ervas extras para que o curandeiro auxiliasse os refugiados que ainda estavam feridos. O mago sabia que fazia parte da tentativa dele de ficar por dentro de tudo o que acontecia em Refúgio e garantir que os aliados estavam bem.

Já contara a ele tudo que podia sobre o Império, suas opiniões um tanto rebeldes sobre a política, e até sobre o que pensava do fato dos elfos serem livres no Sul. Em geral Dorian preferia não entrar em assuntos que faziam o olhar do Arauto se desviar dele. Qualquer coisa sobre escravos tinha esse efeito imediato, então era um tópico em que provavelmente não tocaria mais.

O flerte era natural para Dorian, algo que fazia com qualquer um que ele considerasse minimamente atraente, e às vezes até com algumas mulheres, mesmo que nunca tivesse a menor intenção de fazer qualquer coisa com elas. Lavellan parecia entender que era parte da personalidade magnética do mago, nunca parecia incomodado com o flerte, e até o devolvia em certo tom de brincadeira.

— Só queria conversar um pouco. — Os olhos verdes baixaram um pouco, algo próximo a timidez, e Dorian quase riu com isso. — Mas se estiver ocupado...  
— Ocupado demais para o Arauto de Andraste? Besteira. — Fez um gesto com a mão, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir algo completamente absurdo. — Além do mais, porque eu perderia a chance de falar um pouco mais sobre a minha magnífica pessoa? É, como você sabe, o meu tópico favorito.

A arrogância de Dorian sempre parecia fazer Lavellan relaxar um pouco, como se ele ficasse estranhamente confortável com esse aspecto da personalidade de Dorian. Talvez porque ao invés de ser irritante ele sabia ser incrivelmente charmoso ao falar aquelas coisas.

— No que tem interesse hoje? É só dizer, estou aberto a qualquer discussão... Mas recomendo um bom vinho e a privacidade de um lugar mais isolado se estiver com intenção de tentar me fazer corar como faz com Solas.  
— Eu... — O elfo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se tivesse esquecido exatamente como fazer para falar. Quando conseguiu nada parecia fazer muito sentido. — Eu... Ele... Nós não...!

Dorian não conseguiu se impedir de rir diante da situação. Ele não achava que o elfo tinha obrigação nenhuma de explicar-se pra ele, embora uma parte de si estivesse um tanto feliz com aquela resposta. Seria bem complicado continuar com qualquer tentativa de flerte se o elfo de fato estivesse tentando conseguir qualquer coisa do apóstata. Além disso, ver o Arauto de Andraste constrangido daquele jeito era incrivelmente divertido.

— Devo ter interpretado errado então. Minhas sinceras desculpas. — Encontrou o único olho visível do elfo com seu olhar, o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. — Embora deva confessar que se soubesse que ficava tão adorável quando envergonhado teria dito alguma coisa muito antes.  
— Certamente não tão encantador quanto você.

A resposta pegou o mago de surpresa, a expressão dele demonstrou isso claramente, mas apenas por um segundo. Não pareceu haver constrangimento, apenas um sorriso, era óbvio que ele levara bem a sério o elogio.

— Ah, Arauto... Se continuar me dizendo essas coisas vou logo me tornar insuportável, o que seria terrível para nós dois. — Ao menos isso era uma verdade, Dorian sabia que devia ter um limite até para o próprio ego. Ele preferia não chegar tão perto desse limite; já era bem complicado lidar com as pessoas em Refúgio devido a sua reputação, não precisava dar motivos para que elas o odiassem de verdade. — A não ser que ache que isso me torna mais atraente, nesse caso...  
— Talvez...

A resposta vaga parecia mais uma brincadeira do que uma realidade, então o mago não levou muito a sério. A conversa tomou outros rumos depois daquilo, sobre os acontecimentos da missão mais recente e o que viria a seguir. Dorian estava disposto a ajudar em tudo o que pudesse, mesmo que algumas das missões certamente não parecessem algo que o mago consideraria “do seu nível”. Suas habilidades tinham utilidades mais especificas do que espantar bandidos em alguma estrada ou ajudar a caçar animais selvagens para alimentar fazendeiros.

Não que tivesse problemas em ajudar os outros, só parecia desperdício de talento.

— Iorveth! — Os dois viraram imediatamente pra ver quem chamava, Adan estava do lado de fora da cabana, com a expressão mal humorada de costume. — A poção que me pediu está pronta. E tenho algumas que preciso que entregue para a madre Giselle...  
— Com licença, Dorian.

O elfo se curvou de forma leve, discreta, e se aproximou da cabana do alquimista. Não demorou mais que um minuto para sair de lá, uma bolsa de couro carregada com alguns vidros que tilintavam suavemente conforme ele andava, os braços ocupados com duas caixas cheias de poções curativas. Dorian não tinha muita certeza de que o elfo conseguia enxergar o caminho daquele jeito...

Com um suspiro cansado ele se aproximou do elfo e calmamente pegou uma das caixas. O peso era maior do que ele esperava; surpreendeu-se que alguém que parecia tão fraco quanto o elfo conseguisse carregar duas daquelas caixas como se não fosse nada. Como de costume as habilidades naturais de um elfo o surpreendiam.

— Deixe-me ajudar com isso, antes que você tropece e deixe tudo cair.

Não que ele achasse que tal coisa fosse acontecer realmente. Lavellan era ágil, andar por ai com aquelas caixas não seria realmente um problema, mas era um bom motivo para passar um pouco mais de tempo com o outro. Com sorte as pessoas de Refúgio o considerariam um pouco menos suspeito se ajudasse em alguma coisa com os feridos. Era uma oportunidade tão boa quanto qualquer outra.

— Agradeço a ajuda, Dorian.

Havia sinceridade naquelas palavras e Dorian deleitou-se ao ver como as pontas das orelhas de Lavellan adquiriam uma tonalidade rosada. Em momentos como aquele ele daria quase qualquer coisa para saber o que o outro estava realmente pensando de toda a situação. Coisas boas, ele esperava. Havia alguma esperança de que um dia aquele flerte tivesse algum resultado mais interessante...

...Não que Dorian fosse se iludir com isso. Os anos em sua terra natal tinham ensinado o suficiente sobre os perigos de acreditar que alguém fosse realmente lhe oferecer qualquer tipo de afeição. Não, o mago já tinha aprendido a lição há muito tempo. Não cairia nisso de novo.

Iorveth suspirou de alívio tão logo às pesadas portas de madeira da chantria se fecharam as suas costas, deixando para trás o vento gelado e a presença de certo mago Tevinteriano. Não que o elfo tivesse algum problema com o humano, poderia até dizer o oposto exato, mas na maior parte do tempo Lavellan sentia como se não soubesse exatamente como deveria agir na presença do homem. Flertar tinha sido uma maneira de parecer o mais casual possível, mas já tinha percebido o que aquelas conversas estavam parecendo. E era algo que não tinha a menor chance de dar certo.

Não com alguém como Dorian. Mesmo se ele realmente gostasse de homens – o que ainda parecia improvável, o flerte podia muito bem ser uma brincadeira! -, Dorian era um homem orgulhoso e de bom gosto, ele claramente apreciava coisas belas e Iorveth não se considerava uma. Tocou de forma distraída o próprio rosto por baixo das madeixas negras, sentindo a pele tão ferida daquela área. Apenas um dos vários motivos de porque não daria certo.

Talvez Solas estivesse certo afinal. Permanecer muito tempo com o mago era perigoso para Lavellan, embora certamente não fosse pelos motivos que Solas dizia. Não. O elfo confiava o suficiente no Tevinterano após terem sido enviados para aquele futuro sombrio juntos. Acreditava que se Dorian quisesse matá-lo ele já tinha deixado várias oportunidades excelentes passarem.

Além disso Iorveth era capaz de ver através dos sorrisos charmosos e comentários sarcásticos. Havia muito mais sofrimento no coração de Dorian do que ele se deixava revelar, da mesma forma que havia paixão. Paixão quando ele falava de Tevinter, da liberdade que os magos possuíam para explorar a magia no Império, das coisas incríveis que ele já tinha feito, as inúmeras pesquisas e projetos para testar novos feitiços... E mesmo assim ele não era cego diante das muitas imperfeições do Império.

Ainda que também não soubesse bem o que fazer em relação a elas. O tema da escravidão dos elfos tinha sido algo bem difícil de discutir, e Iorveth ainda se lembrava de como Dorian tinha dito que nenhum dos dois realmente sabia como era ser um escravo.

Qualquer pensamento sobre o assunto foi prontamente afastado da mente do Arauto de Andraste quando viu uma mulher correndo em sua direção. Deteve-se no meio do corredor, o olho verde cheio de curiosidade ao fixar-se no rosto dela. Não se lembrava de um nome, era apenas mais uma das pessoas que tinham buscado abrigo em Refúgio. A maioria daquelas pessoas não se aproximava dele, como se o título de Arauto parecesse assustá-las, ao mesmo tempo que era algo a respeitar.

— Senhor... — Ela parecia encolher-se um pouco diante do olhar dele, incerta se tinha a coragem para prosseguir. Em especial ela evitava a todo custo encarar as longas orelhas dele. — Há um mensageiro lá fora procurando pelo senhor. Ele diz que tem uma proposta...

As obrigações de alguém enviado pela profetiza certamente não tinham fim. Iorveth tentou sorrir, mesmo que fosse um tanto discreto, tentando tranquilizá-la um pouco, não precisava de ninguém tremendo de medo dele. Pelo menos não alguém que não tivesse vindo pela brecha ou as fissuras menores.

— Pode me levar até ele, por favor?

Ela assentiu rapidamente e passou a andar para o lado de fora. Não foi preciso muito para encontrar o mensageiro, um rapaz jovem de armadura completa, mas não era o tipo de armadura que os soldados da Inquisição usavam. Também não se parecia nada com as armaduras dos Templários, além da ausência de qualquer cor ou símbolo que o identificasse como servo de alguém poderoso. Se Iorveth tivesse sobrancelhas elas certamente estariam arqueadas agora.

— Você deve ser o arauto. — O rapaz sabia como soar casual, não se intimidava facilmente, nem mesmo diante de alguém com um título tão pesado. — Cremisius Acclasi, ao seu dispor, senhor. Faço parte de um grupo de mercenários chamados Bull Charger’s. Meu chefe gostaria de falar com você, uma proposta de negócios.

Ele estendeu a mão com uma carta, curvou-se e se despediu sem esperar realmente por uma resposta. O elfo não perdeu tempo em abrir a carta, curioso. Já escutara algumas coisas sobre esse grupo de mercenários em especial, mas mentiria se dissesse que tinha esperado por qualquer contato deles. Também não tinha certeza de como a inquisição lidava com mercenários... Em sua opinião alguns homens com experiência em combate seriam muito úteis.

Era hora de convocar os outros para a mesa de guerra. Aquele não era o tipo de decisão que podia tomar sozinho, tampouco achava que fosse a sua responsabilidade. Seu título atraía aquele tipo de atenção, fazia com que as pessoas procurassem por ele primeiro, mas Iorveth não tomava decisões. Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana e Josephine é que tomavam. A não ser que fosse alguma decisão que tinha de ser tomada imediatamente e ele não tivesse como consultá-los, como quando decidiu acolher os magos rebeldes.

As opiniões estavam um pouco divididas no assunto, mas no final todos concordavam que alguns soldados experientes ajudariam bastante a manter a paz naqueles tempos difíceis. Muitos dos soldados que tinham recrutado ainda estavam passando pelo treinamento básico, os Templários de Cullen não podiam cuidar de tudo completamente sozinhos. Lavellan tinha a permissão para recrutar os mercenários, desde que aquilo não fosse algum tipo de armadilha. Só poderia saber quando chegasse lá.

A viagem até a Costa da Tormenta não seria particularmente difícil, poderiam partir na manhã seguinte, se conseguissem se preparar rápido o bastante. Também não iria sozinho, seria perigoso demais naquelas circunstâncias, mas não podia levar um grupo grande, já que significaria deixar refúgio sem a devida proteção.

Iorveth já sabia quem levaria com ele. Só precisava de duas pessoas e duvidava que qualquer uma delas fosse reclamar de ser convocado para ajudar com isso. Outros assuntos foram discutidos no conselho de guerra, aproveitando o tempo que estavam todos reunidos, e quando Lavellan finalmente ficou livre já estava ficando tarde. Esperava que nenhum daqueles dois estivesse dormindo ainda, detestaria acabar com o descanso de alguém...

Sem pensar muito e com passo rápido ele se aproximou da área onde Solas estava abrigado. Não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar o outro elfo ainda desperto, sentado lá fora em frente ao fogo, indiferente ao frio, o olhar concentrado na brecha no céu, embora o pensamento certamente estivesse bem longe, vagando pelas muitas teorias sobre a magia que fora capaz de abrir aquilo. Mesmo se Solas estivesse prestando atenção não teria percebido a chegada do moreno.

Raramente as pessoas o escutavam. Os passos silenciosos de um ladrão e a habilidade de ocultar sua presença sempre garantiam alguns sustos, por mais que Solas fosse discreto até ao se assustar por percebê-lo parado em frente a ele, aquele único olho verde parecendo brilhar um pouco no escuro.

— Algo o perturba, falon?

A maioria das visitas dele eram por informações, auxilio para entender o que era a marca, como usá-la corretamente... E muitas perguntas sobre as coisas incríveis que Solas já tinha visto quando andando pelo Imaterial. Coisas com as quais a maioria das pessoas só sonharia, ou que podiam parecer assustadoras, mas sempre tinham deixado Iorveth fascinado.

— Recebi uma nova missão... Uma viagem até a Costa da Tormenta para, talvez, recrutar alguns mercenários. — Passou uma das mãos na nuca, meio sem jeito. Era sempre estranho convidar Solas para alguma coisa. — Eu gostaria de saber se você... Estaria interessado em me acompanhar.

— Quando partimos?

A resposta tão simples e direta aliviou um pouco da tensão nos ombros do moreno e por um instante pensou ter visto Solas sorrir de sua maneira discreta.

— Com os primeiros raios de sol. Prepare tudo o que precisar, nos encontramos no nascer do sol nos portões. — Tinha sido fácil e ele sabia que o outro elfo não precisaria de muito tempo para arrumar suas coisas, ele nunca parecia carregar muito. — E, Solas... Obrigado.  
— _Sathem_. E boa sorte...

Dessa vez Iorveth teve certeza de ver um sorriso nos lábios do apostata, o que o fez se arrepiar por um momento. Era inquietante como às vezes Solas podia parecer um lobo quando sorria de um jeito especifico. Respirando fundo o Arauto foi bater na porta de Dorian, sabendo que o tempo todo ainda tinha os olhos do apostata em suas costas. Detestava o fato do outro elfo poder ler sua linguagem corporal como ninguém. As orelhas se inclinaram suavemente para frente, as pontas abaixadas, pelo menos até que Dorian abrisse a porta com seu melhor sorriso.


	2. Costa da Tormenta

Dorian estava deitado na cama, tentando se manter aquecido em suas vestes mais simples para dormir, um livro o distraindo enquanto não se sentia com sono o bastante para adormecer. Nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de dormir cedo ou acordar com a aurora; um privilégio de alguém de sua posição no Império. Infelizmente esses dias tinham ficado para trás... Teria de se habituar ao novo ritmo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa ouvir a voz do Arauto de Andraste lá fora, embora nem tivesse tentado ouvir do que falavam. Mas certamente foi uma surpresa quando ouviu aquela batida na porta, o som tão específico que ele nem precisava duvidar de quem era. Afastou as cobertas e ergueu-se, passando uma mão nos cabelos que já não deviam estar tão arrumados antes de se aproximar da porta, seu sorriso mais charmoso aparecendo de forma instintiva antes mesmo de ver o rosto do elfo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Lavellan? — O vento frio foi o suficiente para fazer o mago estremecer e instintivamente ele deu um passo para trás, mas estendeu uma mão em convite para que o elfo entrasse. — Porque não entra? Está congelando ai fora.

Com um agradecimento baixo, quase constrangido, o elfo entrou no pequeno ambiente, o olho verde repleto de inevitável curiosidade ao passar pelo pouco que havia ali. Dorian sentiu uma pontada de orgulho ao ver como o único olho visível do elfo parecia percorrer o ambiente com certa curiosidade; ele havia se dedicado a transformar aquele lugar em algo em que pudesse realmente viver, uma vez que não tinha como saber quanto tempo demoraria até conseguirem fechar aquela brecha no céu.

Dorian esperou com paciência que o arauto resolvesse começar a falar, o tempo todo o observando, em especial as orelhas pontudas que pareciam mudar um pouco de posição, um pouco inclinadas para trás, atentas. O mago sempre acharia divertido como as orelhas eram mais sinceras e expressivas do que o rosto do elfo. Não que ele soubesse interpretar exatamente o que cada movimento significava.

— Temos uma nova missão... Algo pequeno, dessa vez. Uma companhia de mercenários está querendo se juntar a nós, esperam nosso contato na Costa da Tormenta. — O olho verde do elfo voltou-se para Dorian e o mago sustentou o olhar dele, sua vez de ficar curioso. —Eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar.

Ouvindo sobre a tarefa não parecia grande coisa, e Dorian não podia dizer que estava ansioso para conhecer um bando de mercenários, já não era exatamente um grande fã da maioria das pessoas que o elfo tinha ao redor dele. Mas existia sempre a possibilidade de alguma coisa dar errada ou aquele encontro mostrar-se uma armadilha. A derrota de Alexius tinha, afinal, revelado que havia um número considerável de pessoas planejando a queda do Arauto de Andraste.

Não foi difícil para o Tevinterano tomar uma decisão rápida. Não seria a primeira vez que abriria mão de uma chance de descansar, no final Dorian não era tão egoísta quanto a maioria das pessoas acreditava que ele fosse.

— E eu perderia a chance de viajar para um lugar tão exótico e descobrir como é me sentir um rato molhado? — O sarcasmo era inevitável. Era óbvio que ele preferiria ir para algum lugar com clima menos desagradável, mas havia outras prioridades. — É só me dizer quando partimos e me garantir que não vai me deixar ficar doente, porque se isso acontecer terei de usá-lo para me aquecer a noite.

Não havia malícia naquelas palavras, era apenas mais uma peça naquele jogo entre eles, mas Dorian percebeu como o elfo virou o rosto, evitando encará-lo, murmurando qualquer coisa no idioma dalashiano. O mago não tinha certeza se estava vendo-o ficar corado ou se era apenas o efeito da luz produzida pelas chamas naquele rosto pálido.

— Partimos ao amanhecer. — Não houve hesitação nessa parte, parecia que a cada dia o Arauto estava mais habituado a tomar decisões, agir como um líder quando necessário. — E prometo fazer o possível para que não fique com frio. Mas por hora devo me retirar, você deve estar precisando descansar e se organizar para amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite...

Quando o elfo saiu Dorian trancou a porta e encostou-se na mesma por um momento, olhando ao redor enquanto tentava pensar em tudo que precisaria levar. Esperava realmente que aquilo não fosse uma armadilha, não tinha certeza se tinha a devida paciência para lidar com mais Venatori tão cedo, e seria bom esperar que alguém estivesse realmente querendo ajudá-los para variar. Com um suspiro cansado ele foi escolher o que vestiria no dia seguinte.

Quem quer que tivesse escolhido o nome para a Costa da Tormenta tinha acertado em cheio; se a chuva que estavam presenciando fosse algo constante como diziam a estadia ali seria bem cansativa, e Lavellan torcia para que não fosse uma estadia muito longa... Embora soubesse que havia muito a fazer por ali. Tinha recebido algumas outras missões para fazer na área, aproveitar o tempo que gastara pra chegar até ali.

O acampamento estava montado, a maior parte de seus pertences ficariam ali, devidamente protegidos por alguns oficiais da Inquisição. A mensagem do líder dos mercenários vinha acompanhada de um pequeno mapa com data e local do encontro, olhando para o céu ficava um pouco difícil ter certeza do horário, as pesadas nuvens de chuva não ajudavam muito... Mas ele tinha quase certeza que não faltava muito. Era melhor começar a andar.

Seguir o mapa não foi difícil e o ponto de encontro não estava distante do acampamento. O vento gelado e a chuva forte os atingiu com força total no momento em que desceram para a areia da praia, o vento repleto do sal do mar, as ondas agitadas pareciam ameaçadoras o suficiente para que ninguém quisesse chegar muito perto da água. Mesmo assim havia alguns barcos a distância, barris e caixas organizados, os suprimentos de alguém.

E por cima do som da chuva, do vento e das ondas o conhecido som de laminas se chocando. Um grupo do que parecia ser soldados enfrentava algumas pessoas que não usavam muita armadura, mas estavam distantes de parecerem civis. Entre eles Lavellan reconheceu prontamente o rapaz que lhe entregara a mensagem. Não precisou pensar muito antes de sacar as duas adagas em suas costas e entrar na batalha para auxiliar os mercenários.

Não foi uma luta muito difícil agora que os números tinham sido igualados. Os mercenários certamente tinham sido bem treinados, cada um em sua própria área, e em pouco tempo todos os inimigos estavam no chão. Foi do rosto conhecido do mensageiro que Lavellan tentou se aproximar, até sentir uma mão pesada em seu ombro.

— Então você é o Arauto de Andraste...

Lavellan se virou para ver o homem que lhe falava e seu único olho visível mostrou claramente sua surpresa. Não era o primeiro Qunari que o elfo via, mas nunca estivera tão perto de um. Tampouco achava que os que conhecera fossem parecidos com esse. O homem era não apenas alto, mas forte o suficiente para ser intimidador. Não era exatamente confortável ter de olhar tão para cima pra tentar ver o rosto dele, o único olho visível do Qunari, já que o outro estava coberto por um tapa-olho. Provavelmente perdido em alguma batalha, a julgar pelas cicatrizes. O homem era cheio delas.

Por um longo momento o elfo parecia ter esquecido até de como respirar. Não que estivesse com medo, seus sentidos diziam que aquele homem imenso não ia machucá-lo, na verdade já imaginava quem ele fosse e nada ali indicava que fosse uma armadilha de seus inimigos... Mas precisava daquele tempo para absorver a visão que era aquela criatura poderosa. A mão imensa ainda em seu ombro poderia impedi-lo de se mover completamente se colocasse apenas mais um pouco de força na área.

— Imagino que seja o líder dos mercenários. — A voz do elfo era alta o suficiente para que o outro o escutasse mesmo com o barulho da natureza. — Seus homens são bem treinados, foi uma boa luta. Podemos conversar?  
— Mas é claro.

Com um movimento da cabeça o Qunari indicou o que parecia ter uma tenda que haviam montado por ali. Não era grande coisa, mas poderia protegê-los um pouco do vento, o suficiente para que falassem sobre negócios. O Arauto o seguiu sem pensar muito, mais que feliz em sair um pouco da chuva, já completamente molhado a aquela altura. Dorian e Solas o seguiram sem qualquer questionamento, o apóstata parecendo indiferente a tudo como de costume, Dorian intrigado – e completamente seco, mesmo com a chuva. O feitiço certo ia mantê-lo assim por um tempo.

Recrutar o Touro de Ferro para a Inquisição não tinha sido nada difícil, e ele tinha aceitado começar imediatamente, uma vez que havia muito trabalho na Costa da Tormenta e com a ajuda dele certamente terminariam mais rápido. Os mercenários a serviço dele ficariam responsáveis por pegar todos os suprimentos que possuíam e levar de volta a Refúgio, com uma carta de Lavellan para Leliana explicando os termos daquele acordo.

Os dias depois daquilo foram cansativos. Havia muito a fazer, muito território a percorrer e inimigos no caminho. Na verdade a maior parte do grupo ainda estava se recuperando de uma luta contra um gigante. Dos males o menor, porque se tivesse sido o Dragão o elfo tinha quase certeza que não estaria vivo agora, porque não tinha intenção nenhuma de enfrentar um dragão em qualquer futuro próximo. Respeitava e temia aquelas criaturas magníficas em igual proporção.

Tinham se abrigado em uma caverna naquela noite, após se certificarem de que não restava nenhuma daquelas aranhas venenosas gigantescas. Já havia ali dentro os restos de um acampamento, os ossos empilhados em um canto indicando claramente o destino dos donos daquelas coisas. Não era muito, mas parecia suficiente para que tivessem um descanso antes de seguir viagem.

Dorian acendeu a fogueira com a ajuda de um de seus feitiços e prontamente foi retirando as roupas, colocando-as para secar e permanecendo apenas com a roupa intima. Por mais poderoso que fosse era impossível manter o feitiço para ficar seco por períodos muito longos de tempo, e ele parecia não sentir a menor vergonha de mostrar o corpo diante dos companheiros, enquanto resmungava sobre o frio.

Lavellan e o Touro de Ferro o acompanhavam com o olhar enquanto ele fazia tudo aquilo. Solas parecia completamente indiferente a toda a situação, mais ocupado em estudar um dos fragmentos que tinham encontrado, ainda tentando descobrir sua origem e para que poderiam ser usados. Se os Venatori estavam atrás daquelas coisas ele não podia simplesmente ignorá-las.

Dorian estava ciente que tinha uma plateia e passou a movimentar-se com mais lentidão, deixando que tivessem uma boa visão, mas tentando manter os pensamentos o mais distante possível das coisas mais interessantes. Podia gostar de se exibir, ser visto em toda sua beleza, mas não tinha certeza do resultado caso ficasse excitado na frente dos companheiros.

— Chefe... — A voz do Touro de Ferro interrompeu facilmente os resmungos de Dorian e capturou a atenção do elfo imediatamente. — Você parece estar precisando tirar essa armadura apertada.

Havia um tom casual naquelas palavras, mas alguma coisa nelas fez a expressão do elfo escurecer por um momento. A resposta dele foi tão rápida que ninguém conseguiu realmente entender o que ele disse, apenas o “boa noite” que veio no final antes dele desaparecer dentro da pequena tenda que estava montada ali. Dorian ficou um instante parado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas com a estranha situação. Não imaginava que era tão fácil colocar o elfo pra correr... Nem estava satisfeito com esse desfecho.

— Você o espantou, Touro. — Um suspiro exasperado deixou os lábios de Dorian. — Se queria ficar sozinho comigo podia ter sido um pouco mais sutil.

O Qunari riu com a acusação, não parecendo se incomodar com ela. Touro de Ferro não era insensível, bem pelo contrário, e ele preferiu entrar no jogo do mago, se aquilo ajudasse com a situação. _Dar a um alvo hostil o que ele quer e não o que ele precisa._ Simples.

— Ainda não estamos sozinhos. Só não sei como espantar esse daí.  
— O nome é Solas. — O apóstata se levantou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo procurar paciência onde não tinha para lidar com aquilo. Recolheu seus pertences, incluindo os fragmentos. Não era nada que ele não pudesse resolver depois afinal. — Tentem não fazer muito barulho. Todos nós precisamos dormir um pouco.

Sem dizer mais nada o apóstata se retirou para a mesma tenda que Lavellan ocupava agora. Por alguns momentos só existiu o silêncio, o olhar de Dorian voltado naquela direção. Toda vez que ele achava que existia uma mínima chance daquele elfo não gostar de pessoas mais do que de espíritos do Imaterial algo daquele tipo acontecia.

— Acho que nunca vou entender os sulistas. — O mago estendeu a mão para uma de suas peças de roupa penduradas, vendo se ainda estava muito úmida. — Principalmente os elfos.  
— É porque você não é muito bom em ler as pessoas. — Havia algo de bem humorado na voz do Qunari, enquanto buscava entre seus poucos pertences uma garrafa contendo um líquido escuro. — Ou está procurando reações do jeito errado. Vocês ‘Vinteranos não são muito bons nisso.

Ele bebeu um gole do líquido na garrafa e depois estendeu a mão para oferecê-la a Dorian. Por um momento o mago ficou parado, considerando se valia a pena beber uma coisa que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era, e no fim acabou aceitando. Só o cheiro forte do líquido já o fez se arrepiar, mas bebeu mesmo assim. O sabor forte, um tanto picante, parecia queimar a garganta e por um momento ele tossiu.

— Pelo Criador! — Devolveu a garrafa para o outro, a mão livre tocando a própria garganta. — O que é isso?  
— É melhor não saber. — O Qunari riu alto da expressão do outro e bebeu mais um gole generoso, não era tão afetado pela bebida. Depois ofereceu um espaço próximo para o mago Tevinterano sentar, que Dorian prontamente aceitou. — Então você é um ‘Vinterano...   
— Porque todo mundo por aqui tem tanta curiosidade em relação ao Império? — Dorian revirou os olhos por um momento, antes de estender a mão para pedir a garrafa de volta. — Que seja. Pode perguntar tudo o que quiser.  
— Tudo? — Um sorriso malicioso foi inevitável. — Tem certeza?  
— Não tenho nada a esconder.  
— Sobre Tevinter, eu acredito. Sobre outras coisas... — Inclinou-se pra mais perto do mago, a voz baixando de tom. — Vamos falar do nosso amigo elfo...

Dorian sentiu imediatamente arrependimento por ter concordado com aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo que estava um pouco curioso sobre o rumo daquela conversa; estaria o Touro interessado no Arauto de Andraste? Não podia culpá-lo. Só não sabia se gostava disso.

Principalmente quando um homem daquele tamanho certamente quebraria o elfo ao meio com imensa facilidade, Lavellan tinha a constituição típica de elfos, baixo e muito magro, uma aparência frágil. Dorian precisou de muito esforço para evitar que esse pensamento se tornasse imagens dentro de sua cabeça. Não era uma boa hora para fantasiar.

 


End file.
